Der Atem des Lebens (Episode)
Der Atem des Lebens (original Resurrection '') ist die siebente Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Nach dem Tod von Darken Rahl versucht einer seiner Kommandeure, General Grix, den Thron von D'Hara für sich selbst in Anspruch zu nehmen und jeden, der ihn herausfordern könnte, zu eliminieren, darunter Richard Cypher, den rechtmäßigen Erben. Kahlan und Zedd verfolgen Grix's Söldner, die planen, seine Konkurrenten mit Schattenbringern zu töten. Mittlerweile verfolgen Richard und Cara den General zu einem Bordell, das von Denna, einer ehemaligen Mord-Sith geführt wird. Denna verfolgt einen teuflischen Plan: Sie tötet sowohl den General als auch Richard. Mittels Magie holt sie Grix’ Seele aus der Unterwelt zurück und pflanzt sie in Richards Körper. Mit dem falschen Lord Rahl hat sie eine perfekte Marionette für ihre Zwecke geschaffen ... Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen In einem Waldstück erleben wir wie eine Horde D'Haraner gegen den Sucher und seine Gefolgsleute kämpfen. Dabei gelingt es ihnen einen Söldner zu wandeln. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass General Grix den Anspruch auf den Thron von D'Hara erhebt. Er will mittels Schattenbringern seine Feinde eliminieren. Zedd, Kahlan und der Gewandelte versuchen die Truppe mit den Schattenbringern aufzuspüren und außer Kraft zu setzen. Dabei muss Zedd einmal sogar einen Taubheitszauber über ein Dorf Norwood legen um es zu retten. Richard und Cara verfolgen inzwischen den General Grix in das Freudenhaus, den Palast der Lüste. Dies wird von Denna geleitet. Richard und Cara erfahren von Denna weniger als sie erwarten und bemerken nicht, wie sie auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt werden. Deshalb muss Cara zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt am Carthransee zurück, um Zedd und Kahlan abzuholen, während Richard sich noch ein wenig umschauen will. Denna hat ihren eigenen Pläne. Sie ist gerade dabei General Grix in ihrem Folterkeller zu brechen. Ein dunkler Zauberer steht ihr zu Diensten, durch seine Künste will sie die gebrochene Seele des General Grix in den Körper des rechtmäßigen Erben Richard Rahl einpflanzen. Auf diese Weise kann sie über D'Hara herrschen. Richard hat derweil Lucinda, eines der Mädchen ausfindig gemacht, die nur um zu überleben in diesem Etablishment arbeitet. Am liebsten würde sie ins Nathrintal fliehen und anständiger Arbeit nach gehen, darum bittet sie den Sucher um Hilfe im Austausch für die gesuchten Informationen. Von ihr erfährt Richard, das Grix noch immer im Haus sein muss, am folgenden Tag ist ein großes Bankett geladen. Grix hat alle rivalisierenden Generäle geladen um sie unter seinem Kommando zu vereinen. Weitere Informationen sind nicht zu haben, denn Denna trennt die beiden. Der Zauberer muss seine Magie der Seelenbeschwörung dass erste Mal unter Beweis stellen. Lucindas Körper dient als neues Domizil für Dennees Seele. Sie soll Cara ihre eigene Mörderin jagen. Bei dem Befreiungsversuch für Lucinda und einem hinterlistigen Giftpfeil gelingt es Denna auch Richard in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Ihre Intrigen sind sehr erfolgreich, so gelingt es dem Zauberer tatsächlich die Seele des General Grix in Richards Körper einzupflanzen. Mit dieser perfekten Marionette an der Hand kann Denna alle zusammen gerufenen Generäle D'Haras unter dem neuen Machthaber des Hauses Rahl vereinen. Zedd und Kahlan können am gemeinsamen Treffpunkt geradeso verhindern, dass die wieder auferstandene Dennee Cara durch Wandlung tötet. Nur mühsam lässt sie sich überzeugen in Cara nicht das Monster, die Mörderin, sondern eine Verbündete zu sehen. Währenddessen immer noch am Carthransee bemerkt Cara plötzlich, dass die Strafer kraftlos sind, Richard also tot sein muss. kurze Zeit später aber wieder aktiv. Zedd erklärt, dass im Gegensatz zur Konfessormagie, die an der Seele hängt, die Strafermagie an dem Blut des Hauses Rahl hängt. Als sie dann endlich zum Haus der Lüste kommen, können sie nur staunend die neuen Machtverhältnisse wahrnehmen. Dennee kann das was da passierte, an ihrem eigenen Beispiel erklären und so entwickeln sie einen verwegenen Plan. Dennee und Zedd kümmern sich um den alten Zauberer und bringen ihn in ihre Gewalt. Kahlan und Cara unterbrechen Dennas Machtgelüste auf unsanfte Weise. Nur unter dem Aufbieten aller Mittel gelingt es ihnen mit dem erneut toten Richard aus dem Herrlager zu entkommen. Da Denna nun kein Machtmittel mehr besitzt, treten die alten Gegensätze wieder zu Tage und es gelingt Richard zum Zauberer zu bringen. Der hat aber nicht mehr genügend von dem notwendigen Zaubertrank um beide Seelenbeschwörungen rückgängig zu machen und so fällt die Entscheidung für Richard. Bei seinem Aufwachen bemerkt er als erstes das Fehlen des magischen Kompasses. Dennee will sich nun in ihrem neuen Leben um den Sohn von Lucinda kümmern, der sonst als Waise groß geworden wäre. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Denna: Jessica Marais General Grix: Peter Daube Lucinda / Dennee Amnell: Gina Holden dunkler Zauberer: Peter McCauley General Bain: Nigel Godfrey Kurtisane Bella: Meryl Cassie *Sprecher: Farina Brock D'Haraner Lieutenant: Nick Kemplen *Sprecher: Torben Liebrecht sterbender Söldner: Chad Mills *Sprecher: Manuel Straube Flügeladjutant (Aide-De-Camp): Joshua Winger *Sprecher: Dominik Auer Easteregg * Der englische Name des Palastes der Lüste ist “Palace of Athania“ und damit eine Anspielung auf die griechische Göttin Athene die Schutzherrin der Helden, des Krieges und des Friedens, der Künste und Wissenschaften und des weiblichen Handwerks. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden